Crimson
by Hikari1996
Summary: U.A. students are heading into their final year of high school at the same time where crimes are increasing. The people of Musutafu were in panic as reports of missing individuals are increasing without any lead. And maybe, the person who can help track down the kidnapper happens to be the new transfer student. OC x Unknown, BakuDeku
1. Welcome

First and foremost, please welcome to my story!

I haven't been able to write fanfictions again until very recently when I suddenly has a lot of inspirations. I hope you enjoy reading and come to like my OC Cassie. She will be the main protagonist of this story, but I will do my best to highlight other characters of My Hero Academia also.

Currently, I have yet to decide her pairing, but I am leaning toward Shinsou, Monoma, or Todoroki. But as the story progress, feel free to input your ideas on who she would end up with. I will decide the further we progress into the story.

I also include some fun references over pop culture, I hope you are able to find them.

Enjoy reading,

XOXO Hikari


	2. Chapter 1

"You're moving?"

The auburn-haired girl nodded lightly, smiling as she finished her matcha Kit-Kat outside of a convenient store. Next to her, her best friend sighed and adjusted her monocle. Saiko would admit that when she and Cassie first met at the beginning of their first year, she saw the girl as a rival. But now, she saw her as her best friend and equal. And that one friend that she finally let past her walls is now moving away.

"Dad's assignment got moved to Musutafu, so it's now too far away from Seiai for me to continue school here. Plus, after the past two years with the rise of villains, Dad had been scared to let me going to school by myself on public transportation. Which is ironic, considering I am a hero-in-training and can protect myself. Dad already had started my paperwork for the hero school there."

"Oh, you're talking about U.A. High. Ugh, it's that school. Nothing beats Seiai Academy for me, we're the best of the best. Is there any way you can move into the Seiai dorm and stay here instead, Cassie?"

Cassie shook her head lightly as she walked slightly ahead of her friend, the chilly December wind flowed through her long wavy ponytail. The two friends finally reached their final destination, a small quaint little café a short walk away from Seiai Academy. The two girls situated themselves into a booth in the corner and their drinks in their hands.

"Seiai dorm is beyond what my dad could afford right now, since his work only paid him for our current apartment and some bills. He had been working extra hours to bring extra income for us both, and you know that my scholarship at Seiai only cover just the tuition."

Cassie explained softly while stirring at her matcha bubble milk tea, a habit she adopted from her dad whenever she's unease. Saiko glanced briefly at her friend before taking a small sip of her own strawberry slushie. It is a good weather for hot drinks, but neither of the girl are in the mood for them, too stubborn to give up their favorite cold drinks.

"I guess that can't be helped… I just wish you could stay in Seiai at least until graduation. With you as a part of Seiai medic team, you helped our school's nurse a lot with her loads. Not only that, our strict hag of a principal actually likes you and she glared at me every time I came by her office."

"You should have seen her face when she saw my dad walked in. I have never seen her turned green so quickly."

"You're right! I lost it when I saw your dad just tore into her as if she's a child who's not doing her work. I have to give props to your dad, she scares me."

"Speaking of U.A., are you still a bit salty from the license exam?"

A small chuckle erupted from Cassie at the look at Saiko's face, the girl clearly still was not over her deal with the group of students from U.A.

"My plan was flawless, they just got lucky and got out of it. I was so close to beating them too. I had to get mine on the second round, you got yours with them because you knew to mind your business."

Cassie snorted at Saiko's accusing glare, forgetting that she was drinking bubble tea and almost choked on a tapioca ball. Saiko's glare turned into a satisfying smirk seeing Cassie coughing and sputtering, but still take out her handkerchief and offered it to her friend.

"I told you on the bus that your plan would fall through, you were just too stubborn and I didn't want to fight with you. But at the end, we both got our licenses and one step closer to being heroes. Didn't you turn in a sketch recently for your revised hero costume, Saiko?"

Saiko nodded and finished her slushie, frowning slightly that her drink is finished. Cassie laughed a little bit at her friend's behavior, an action she related to also every time she finished her food or drink. Seiai students doesn't get their hero uniform until the third year right before graduation. So when the students walk across the stage during graduation, everyone will get the first look of their hero costume. It is a huge deal, so Seiai students often spend years to design their own hero costumes. Cassie knew Saiko had already started designing hers since she was 4, and had seen the rough sketches of them but yet to see the final result.

"I actually did, at first I wasn't sure what I wanted but I finally finished it. And I must say, you are not ready for it! My costume will be the best looking in all of Seiai, will look better than any heroine that had ever walked the stage of Seiai. And speaking of costume, have you finished your sketch yet? I want to see yours so bad!"

"So you can copy a bit of what I did? You are not that sly, Saiko~"

"That's not fair! You have seen my sketches, and I have yet to see any of yours!"

Cassie joked and received a playing punch on her shoulder by Saiko. She glanced at her phone briefly and frowned.

"I got a missed call from Dad, I think he needed me to be home early today. Knowing him, he's probably packing right now even if we have some time before we actually have to move."

"Don't think to avoid my question, young lady! I will get to see your costume's final sketch and I will get it out of you by the end of this year!"

Saiko exclaimed cheerfully, heading toward the exit with Cassie, the latter sending a quick text before catching up with her friend. It is already a bit dark outside as the two friends continued their walk home. Cassie immediately latched onto Saiko's arm, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"So… spill the tea, sis."

"Did you just said spill the tea because I drink tea to enhance my quirk?"

"That was part of the word play, but I'm being serious. Spill it, how are things going with that guy from Ketsubutsu High?"

Saiko's squeaked at the implying message and trying to turn away from her friend, but seeing Cassie's smirk widened she knew she had been caught.

"There's… There's no guy… Who are you even talking about? I'm from Seiai Academy, I'm too good to mingle with those losers from such a school as Ketsubutsu."

"Oh please, as if I didn't see you staring at that one guy whose quirk is Vibrate. Girl, I didn't know you're already calculating that far ahead…"

Cassie immediately dodged a swipe from Saiko, laughing and running ahead as her friend chased her the entire way home.

**In a secluded warehouse somewhere in the outskirt of Musutafu**

"Ple…. Please… Don't hurt me…. Please…"

The man said nothing as he stared down at his latest victim, a young girl from the neighborhood college that he just kidnapped. The brunet girl was crying, tears and blood were marring her once beautiful face. Blood stained in the corner of her forehead suggested that she was hit in the head with a blunt object, scratches and bruises littered on her pale body. Both of her hands and feet were tied down to a flat table by handcuffs, her dress torn and bloodied. The man wordlessly drew out a syringe, ignoring the whimpers getting louder, and filled it with a gold substance. Behind him, seven rows of cell rooms lined up and all empty, saved for the one in the corner left. The auburn-haired girl inside that lone cell didn't make a single sound, but her body shook in fear as she stared at her kidnapper's back.

"Please… let me go… My parents were waiting for me… I promised…."

Her whimpering was cut short as the man suddenly turned and grab her left bicep, injecting the mysterious substance into her arm. The girl screamed and tried to thrash around, but the damage had been done and soon there was nothing but silence inside that building. The girl inside the cell finally let out a whimper and hurriedly to the corner of her cell, curled into a ball as if doing so would shield her away from the man outside her cell. Outside her cell, the man slowly turned around and stared at the direction of her cell, revealing to all that he didn't have a face. Only cold, dull pair of black eyes staring straight into the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

"They really were not joking when they said this apartment will be more spacious than the last."

Hikaru Honda commented as his daughter finished setting up the TV, smiling as he admired the fully decorated and furnished apartment. Cassie smiled, satisfied that the TV turned on and function normally. Her father is much more of a tech wizard than she is, so the fact that she somehow had assembled the TV together without breaking anything was a miracle.

"Did you separate your stuffs out yet? U.A. called me earlier and told me that you will be moving into their dorm. I was told it's included in your scholarship.

"The only -ship I really needed right now. The one thing I appreciated is that U.A. tuition is so much cheaper than Seiai."

"And that the staffs were nicer too. Like when I was talking to your Seiai principal she sounded like she hasn't got laid in years. Like sis, lighten up your third husband's funeral is already over, it's getting old like that wig on your head."

Cassie choked at her dad's comment, silently hoping that her dad didn't behave that way toward the U.A.'s principal. It's a new school and she's starting anew, she doesn't need to be on the principal's bad side way before she even start classes. She was glad that this new apartment came fully furnish, so she and her dad only need a few more furniture and mostly just clothing. It was a nice Friday evening, the father and daughter had ordered in some pizzas and fried chickens to celebrate the successful move-in. Since he has another gig tonight, Hikaru had went inside his room to change to his outfit while Cassie began to shuffle through her clothes to decide what she should and shouldn't bring. She silently prayed that U.A. will have their own ice-skating rink just like Seiai, looking through her piles of clothes to find her favorite pair of skate leggings. Not finding it, she frowned slightly. Before she could turn to another pile of clothes to reshuffle everything, she heard the familiar heels clacking in the living room.

"Honey, I'm heading out to work tonight. Remember to lock the door and close all of the blinds before you head to bed. Can't let the Babadook get you, not today Satan.

Cassie just stared at her dad, who was currently parading around the apartment with his outfit for his night performance. But right now, she's staring at a particular piece of clothing her dad is wearing.

"Dad, is that my favorite pair of leggings?"

"… No?"

Somehow, genetics had allowed Cassie and her dad to share not only the same shirt size, but also the same pant size. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if it is a blessing or a curse, since her dad kept mistaking her clothes for his drag clothing.

"Dad, I need that leggings. It's one of the longer leggings that I can wear for practice. If you perform in them, they will be damaged."

"Honey, these leggings can handle a little bit of action, jump, split, death drop, and all. Now be a dear and lock the door after me. I don't want to break my new acrylic trying to lock the door."

Cassie sighed as she locked the door before her. She loves her dad, she really does. After her mother passed away from a hero mission, her dad had step up to be both a mom and a dad to a 7-year-old Cassie. When Cassie was 9, he decided to try drag as a new hobby and fell in love with the art form. Cassie remembered getting to watch some of his performances, being the youngest tenant in the performers' room. After she picked up modern dances at the age of 10, she began to create choreography for her father's performances since he is a "comedy queen" and not a "dancing queen." That brought them to be extremely close, and Cassie considered her dad's drag persona to be a mother-figure to her.

"Well, at least this move is much smoother for us both. The first time we moved, he was terrified that his accent might show through his Japanese since he was away from Japan for so long that he ended up being sick. Worry wart…"

Cassie mumbled as she went back to her room to continue sorting through her clothes. Three hours later, Cassie's stuffs are stacked neatly in the corner of her room, ready to be move to the U.A. dorm the next day. Cassie had video-called Saiko during her packing to update her friend on her move. Cassie finally caved and showed her final sketch of her costume to Saiko.

"Not bad. Still not as aesthetically pleasing as mine but, it's very you."

Cassie had beamed at that comment, because Saiko actually like it. Her best friend is very picky with what she likes, and even harder to impress.

"Honestly I didn't think I would say this, but I already miss your lame self back in Seiai already. Who will I eat lunch with then, I don't want to mingle with the peasants."

Saiko complained loudly as she sipped her Darjeeling tea, almost jumped out of her seat and spilled her tea at the sound of her bedroom door slammed open.

"Are you talking to Cassie? Why didn't you call me?"

A hand reached across the screen, and spun the screen to a boy who look just like Saiko, but with short hair.

"Hello to you too, Sora! How are you? How is it at Shiketsu High?"

Cassie grinned as she waved to Sora, not missing the small blush that dusted across the boy's face. Sora cleared his throat softly, adjusted his pair of glasses before answering her.

"It's okay, I guess. My classmates are always riled up for some reasons, and it's always thanks to Inasa…"

"Awe, I'm glad things are going okay for you. Are you and Yo still keep in contact with each other? I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'm meeting up with him and a few friends tomorrow morning for a mall trip. It was supposed to be a boys' trip, but for some reason SOMEONE really insisted on tagging along complaining about somehow needing a new purse even though she just bought a purse this morning."

Sora drawled out, smirking slightly as Seiko tried to push him to the side to get her laptop back. Cassie chuckled at the siblings' squabble, inwardly a bit envious of the twins dynamic that she and her brother shared. Cassie was supposed to be a twin too, but she had absorbed her twin sibling sometime back when she was still a fetus. The doctors call it the "Vanishing Twin Syndrome," but Cassie likes to tell people that she ate her twin in the womb.

"Honestly, why stop her from going? This is the golden time for our little Matryoshka doll to meet the man, the myth, the legend that had been haunting her dreams since the beginning of last year."

Cassie and Sora couldn't hold it anymore, and just lost it. The screen suddenly went sideway and blurred out, only to focus back on a red-faced Saiko. Sora's laugh could still be heard in the background as Cassie tried to recollect herself, yet failed to do so.

"That's it, I'm hanging up!"

Cassie was still laughing at the Skype default home screen before she put away her laptop. She was still laughing as she finished washing her mug, placing it on the dish rack and looked out of the windows to the street below. It was shortly after midnight, the streets were empty minus a few stragglers here and there. Her eyes wandered around until she spotted a small white kitten near the lamp post.

"Poor kitty… I would have try to grab him but I'm allergic to cat, and I'm don't want kitty to freak out and run into the street."

She yawned and turned to shut of the blinds, turn off the lights in the kitchen and headed toward her room to sleep. What she didn't see, was the cat turned into a person in all black, and turned their head to look at the windows where she was, just minutes ago.

**At U.A. earlier that morning**

"A decision to combine both class 3A and 3B together?!"

Present Mic exclaimed while shooting up from his chair, face expressing his clear shock over this piece of new information. Next to him, Eraser Head shrunk down further into the table, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his sleeping bag to continue his much-needed sleep. When Nezu had brought this idea up to him, he had no problem with it, though inwardly he was a bit apprehensive. Nezu was known to be calculating, but he has good intentions for U.A. and Aizawa respect his decision as a principal. But now that the news is finally public to other teachers at the school, Aizawa dreaded the noise that is starting to get louder in the faculty meeting room.

"Nezu, I respect your decision as the principal, but to combine the two heroic classes this late into their high school year?"

Midnight questioned, a frown marred her beautiful face as she looked expectedly at Nezu. The other teachers presented in the room nodded in agreement, minus Aizawa and Vlad King who had already been informed of the decision. Vlad King considered answering the question for her, but decided against it since everyone wanted to hear from the decision maker.

"Good question, Midnight! I thought a lot this past week and after consulting with the homeroom teachers of both classes, we were all in agreement with this decision. We have noticed that both classes are highly competitive, talented, and dedicated to become future heroes. I have no doubt that they will be phenomenal heroes in the future. However, I've noticed a division between the two classes, where they mostly converse with or partner up with their own classmates. Heroes in the future will often work together with others whose quirks they may not be familiar with. Not only combining both classes will allow increasing team work between them all, but also allowing them to grow as team members beside their own individual growth. And since Shinsou had joined class A, there is an odd number of students in class A compared to class B and combining them will eliminate the situation."

Nezu explained calmly with a small smile, stopping slightly to sip some of his warm tea. The other teachers seemed accepting of that answer, seeing the logic behind the newly proposed decision. A hand was raised, and all eyes were on Ectoplasm.

"Even if we combined them, won't we still end up with a total of 41 students, an odd number?"

"Excellent question, I'm glad you ask! Allow me to show you the slide show!"

Nezu clapped as the room darken and the front projector shone, showing a student file on the screen at the front of the meeting room. A few small gasps were heard across the room.

"H2O's daughter?!"


	4. Chapter 3

"This is it."

Cassie mused as she stood outside the U.A. dorm, impressed at the sheer size of the building. The U.A. staffs had came by and grabbed all of her stuffs to the dorm a few days ago, so the only thing she has to carry is just herself. Being a forgetful person, Cassie had packed almost all of her clothes to go with her other stuffs to the dorm. She didn't have any other non-casual clothing to wear, and she didn't want to make a bad impression with whoever she was to meet. So here she stood, in her full out Seiai uniform completed with their signature beret. Cassie had received an email earlier in the morning, requesting her to stop by the main office of the school to receive her new school uniform, and to stop by the Support Department for her hero costume fitting. Finding the dorm was easy, since it was arguably the bigger and newest-looking building out of the entirety of U.A while conveniently closest to the entrance that she was dropped off at.

"Is it my imagination, or is the dorm way bigger-looking compared to the pictures I've seen on social media?"

The tall girl then turned toward the main building, a map clutched in one hand and her enrollment paperwork on another. The campus was oddly quiet, save for the scraping sound of her roller-skates making contact with the ground. She was glad that she brought her roller-skating shoes, because the campus is very huge for a high school. Upon arriving at the front door, she quickly changed shoes and walked inside of the grand building. She found the main office rather quickly, and received her new school uniform in a small grey package.

"Welcome to U.A., Cassiopeia Honda. Every teacher is eager to meet you, I'm sure you are ready for your quirk assessment on the first day of class. I'm Pro Hero Midnight, and I'm also your Modern Hero Art History teacher!"

Midnight gushed excitedly as she processed Cassie's paperwork, smiling widely at a flushed-face Cassie. Midnight was one of the Pro-heroes that Cassie admired, and to stand in front of her was an incredible feeling. She completely forgot that her school teachers from now on will be some of the best Pro-Heroes in Japan, and possibly internationally. She fiddled a little bit with her fingers, while waiting for Midnight to finish.

"I bet you're excited to meet everyone in your class. You transferred just in time to join our newly combined Heroic Class."

"Were there more than one Heroic class before, Midnight-sensei?"

"Oh you bet there were! We used to have 2 classes for aspired Heroes, A and B. But this year, we decided to combined the students of both classes into one. I'm so eager to see how it will turn out and how the students will like our new setup! I hope you will like it too."

Midnight responded as she finished the last of Cassie's enrollment paperwork. She then gave Cassie another map of the school building, instructing her on how to get to the Support Department. The tall student smiled bashfully, bowing to Midnight one last time before following the map to where she needed to be. She just turned around the corner before colliding with someone else and fell flat on the floor.

"I did not see you right there! You look unfamiliar so you must have been the new Heroic student that I heard so much about! We have completed your Hero costume already and I'm so might proud to show you! I added some of my babies on there too so it will be an incredible costume! Let's hurry, I'm so stoked to show you my other cute babies!"

Before Cassie even had a chance to apologize or respond, Mei Hatsume had hauled her up from the floor with surprising strength and sped off toward the Support Department Workshop.

**Back at the U.A. Dorm**

"No freaking way that we're dorming together with class 1B this year, there is no freaking way! I thought we had separate buildings!"

Denki Kaminari exclaimed as he looked at Juzo Honenuki and Kosei Tsuburaba, who were currently lounging out in the shared living room space between the boys' and girls' side. Most people had come back from their summer break, and didn't notice any change to their building until Kaminari's discovery. Soon, both classes were all gathered in the living room and stood on each side, staring each other down and looking for an explanation.

"My oh my, the teachers probably didn't think it through before doing this. Did they really think us class B would be staying in the same living quarter with class A? Did they really became tight on their budget this year to combine the two dorms together. My oh my oh my, to think I have to mingle with these lo-"

Itsuka Kendo delivered a clean uppercut to Monoma's side, silencing the blonde boy and made him doubled over in pain. Nobody batted an eye at the scene, getting so used to this happening the past two years. The atmosphere in the room was tense, since this is one of those rare times the two classes were mingling with each other.

"Isn't the living room had become much bigger also?"

Ochako Uraraka questioned as she looked around, prompting other students to look around as well and noticing the same thing she noticed. Class 1A and Class 1B used to have to separate buildings, each with 1 side for girls and 1 side for boys. But now, it look like both classes had been combined into a single dorm, just a much bigger ones.

"Was this got done overbreak or something? Did they went into our rooms and moved our stuffs around?! I think we got a new room assignment too."

Kinoko Komori commented, everyone nodding in agreement because everyone was confused on where their new rooms are. Setsuna cleared her throat as she held up a piece of paper.

"I found this stuck to the fridge when I first got here, so I walked around the building and was able to locate my room. This is the new room map for everyone, and it show who are your hall neighbors too. This is the same concept as our old dorm, just extended for a bigger one."

There was a pregnant pause before almost everyone started to crowd around Setsuna and almost mobbed her for the paper.

"Everyone, please get in a single file line! One at a time, you are making Setsuna uncomfortable!"

Tenya Iida shouted as he tried to get his way toward Setsuna and maintained some form of order, but his voice was drowned out by the shouting of other students. Suddenly, the piece of paper became the same size as a projection board, being held up by Dark Shadow.

"There we go, now everyone can see the board and not stepping onto each other."

Yui Kodai commented as she activated her quirk, nodding at Iida who nodded his head in relief. Everyone immediately quiet down and turned to look for their name on the big sheet of paper.

"Hell yeah, I'm on floor 2! Less walking for me!"

"Yay Ochako! We're on the same floor with Setsuna, Kendo, and Yui!"

"Noooo, the girls and boys sides are still separated! My poor fantasies!"

"Ugh, floor 6, why…"

"Guys, who's Cassie?!"

Everyone once again paused and stared at the floating white sundress at the back of the group. Toru Hagakure fidgeted with her dress and cleared her throat, suddenly embarrassed at the attention that she was being received. Everyone then looked back again at the piece of paper and sure enough, the room for Cassie was on floor 3, in between Hagakure and Pony Tsunotori.

"They didn't tell us we got a new transfer student? There may be even more changes this school year than I thought."

Tsuyu questioned blankly, everyone nodded in agreement. Leave it to U.A. for never announcing news until last minute. Before anyone could speak, the front door of the dorm opened loudly and everyone's head whipped toward that direction.

Izuku Midoriya and oddly, Katsuki Bakugou walked in. And stared right back at everyone.

"What are you losers staring at? Do you all have nothing to do?"

Everyone immediately looked away, and proceeded to start moving toward their own rooms.


	5. Chapter 4

**U.A. Cafeteria**

"I still have more cute babies to show you! I promise you they are the best babies that I can produce and will work well with your quirk! Didn't you see those gauntlets?! Aren't they just the most innovative baby I made?"

Mei was still rambling on while being led by Cassie toward the U.A. Cafeteria. Cassie was inwardly glad that Power Loader had intervened and told both of them to go get food, because she felt bad interrupting Mei's one-sided conversation, but at the same time she was really hungry. Mei's stomach grumbling and cutting off her speech earlier solidified the decision. Cassie was so excited to finally get to see the famed cafeteria of U.A. where Lunch Rush is currently serving amazing food. She suddenly realized that, there might be her future classmates currently eating dinner in the room and that she doesn't know what to expect.

"Please tell me that you like your gauntlets, I spent so much time working on them! Power-Loader didn't let me fully work on anything but your gauntlets! Your interchangeable boots are almost done, so please please please come back to our workshop tomorrow to try them on too!"

Cassie chuckled and nodded enthusiastically, Mei's enthusiasm rubbing onto her. Truth to be told, she was so blown away at how well the gauntlets work with her costume and at how great Mei was at her craft. Cassie was glad that Mei was so welcoming and positive, and was really happy to consider Mei her new friend.

Too busy listening to Mei's rambles, she didn't realize that she had arrived at the cafeteria and Mei pushed open the doors a bit too harshly. The double doors slammed against the wall loudly, the cafeteria immediately quiet down and all eyes stared at her. Luckily, that didn't faze Mei at all as she began to pull Cassie toward the food line, now explaining to Cassie which food is available for dinner and the cafeteria hours. Cassie tried to not make any eye contact out of embarrassment, but she could still hear some hushed conversation around her.

"Isn't that the Seiai Academy uniform?"

"What's a Seiai student doing here?"

"Oh no, she's now within Mei's clutch. I feel bad for her."

"Oh wow, she's really tall and look just like a model."

"I wondered what her quirk is?"

"Isn't that the Cassie girl that got added into our dorm this year?"

That caught her attention and she turned to look for the owner of the voice, and found a floating U.A. uniform sitting at a booth with a blonde hair girl with horns, and a girl with short brown bob with her bang covering her eyes. As soon as she made eye contact with girls, they all got flustered and stared at their food instead. Before Cassie could do anything, a tray of food got shoved into her arms and Mei's face appeared onto her vision.

"So tonight we have Bibimbap, and Pho in additional to our daily Udon noodle, Katsudon rice, Ramen, Steak and Potatoes, and Glazed salmon rice. Just tell Lunch Rush what you would like, and he can whipped them up for you within seconds!"

Two minutes later, with her tray of Bibimbap secured in hands, Cassie followed Mei to find an empty table to sit at. Mei then made eye contact with someone in the crowd, and pulled Cassie along with her.

"Hello, Mei! Great to meet you again! I hope you had a great summer break! Who do you have with you here?"

Izuku gestured to her, and suddenly everyone at the table turned to look at Cassie. She smiled shyly and gave everyone at the table a small wave. Before she could answer the question, Mei had already launched into a full dialogue about her summer and surprisingly, she was relieved that Mei took charge of the conversation because Cassie was starting to get overwhelmed at the stares not only from the occupants of the table but also the entire cafeteria. Cassie then took advantage of the situation to fully observe the table in front of her. Besides Mei's friend, there was a girl with short brown bob, a guy with glasses who looked like a strict type, a handsome guy with half-red-half-white hair with different colored eyes, a cute guy with purple hair and major eye bags, and a girl with orange hair in a side ponytail. She was familiar with Izuku, Shouto, Ochako, and Tenya. She regularly watched U.A.'s Sports Festival every year, and those four were among the top contenders of the festival. Two of them were rumored to be the new U.A.'s Big Three and she believed it.

"Excuse me, I believe you are standing in my way to sit down with my food. What business would a stuck-up Seiai's student doing here? Aren't you too busy paying for friends and for your hero position to hang out with us? I bet you have to have some connections in the hero industry to be able to go to Seiai, judging at how proudly you wear that uniform at another hero school."

Whipping her head around, Cassie locked eyes with a blonde-hair guy who was barely taller than her. She was taken aback at first at how rude he sounded, but at the same time she was shocked at how close he was standing to her. Mei shifted behind her and grinned forcefully, but her eyes narrowed.

"Awe come on, Monoma. Don't be harsh to your new classmate! She is already enrolled and transferred to U.A., so she deserves to be here as much as everyone of us."

Mei commented sharply, and Cassie was mildly surprised at the immediate change in her demeanor. But what Monoma said really hurted. It was ignorant and so wrong, and Cassie knew that he was trying to get a reaction out of her. And she doesn't intend on giving him what he wanted.

"Hey Mei, did you hear something?"

Mei turned to look at Cassie with a shocked look on her face, as Cassie pretended to look around past Monoma. Soon, Mei caught on with her intention.

"Now that you mentioned it, I thought I heard something too. What do you think it was that we heard?"

"I don't know, Mei. Could have been a fly that happened to get into the room. I really hope that fly is able to get out, insects that got trapped in air-conditioned rooms don't usually last."

Monoma was gaping at the girls blatantly ignoring him, and everyone in the room were gaping at how Cassie was handling the situation. Before he could say anything, Cassie turned to him with a fake shocked gasp.

"Oh my, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry, I was distracted by some irrelevant bug noises. Thank you for reminding us of our food. We'll be heading to our table to eat our food and let you eat your food. Our bad."

Cassie's voice was dripping with fake sweetness as she pulled Mei toward a booth at the far-right corner of the cafeteria, Mei's grinning widely as she followed her new friend to the said table. As soon as they both arrived at the table, Cassie let out a big sigh and turned to the wall with a despair-filled face.

"Did I really just do that oh my lord, I don't want to make any bad connection at my new school and the new school year just barely started oh my god. Please just end me right there Mei, please just end me right there!"

Cassie wailed out quietly as Mei finally let out her loud cackle, patting Cassie's arm lightly.

**Back at Izuku's table**

"Earth to Monoma, are you there?"

Itsuka Kendo waved her hand in front of a still shell-shocked Monoma, fighting a smirk that was slowly begin to appear on her face.

"The nerve of that girl, who does she think she is?"

Monoma finally recover himself enough to sit down and grumbled, digging into his food harshly. When he looked up, he was once again shocked at what he saw.

"Todoroki and Shinsou?! Why are you both smiling?! Is this funny to you?"

The two people addressed shook their heads at the same time, and turned back to their food wordlessly, ignoring Monoma's accusing question.

"Why's everyone ignoring me?!"


	6. Chapter 5

It is now Spring Break for me in the U.S., and with the extended spring break and all university classes moved online for me, I now have time to dedicate to writing this fan fic. You have no idea how happy I am, I really want to write this story to its completion.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_Matryoshka: "He said __**WHAT**__?!"_

After a great dinner with Mei, Cassie got back to the dorm and changed her outfit into something much more comfortable. She was currently her favorite black tee with the words "No tea, no shade" in white, a pair of black leggings, and her white sneakers. The weather was really nice outside, and curfew is not until another two hours. Cassie was glad to be able to be away from her new dormmates for a bit, what happened in the cafeteria was a lot for her.

_Matryoshka: "Oh no, when I get a chance to come to your school"  
Matryoshka: "I will kick that guy's nuts so far up his ass."  
Matryoshka: "People will think his balls are his double chins."  
Matryoshka: "Who in the world does he think he is?"  
CarCASS: "To be fair, Saiko, what he said has some truth to it. I'm not angry that he said stuffs like that. I'm angry at the fact that he completely dismissed me as if I had not worked my ass off to be in Seiai."  
CarCASS: "For crying out loud, I got a scholarship from Seiai because my dad's current income could barely afford it plus any extra that goes into our facilities."  
Matryoshka: "But still, can I still have a go at him when I come to your school?"  
Matryoshka: "Like the Sports Festival is open to all visitors, right?"  
CarCASS: "No, please. I don't want to be on the black list for everyone at the U.A.'s Heroic Class."  
Matryoshka: "Please, can I just at least sew his mouth shut?"_

Cassie chuckled at the text as she headed toward the direction of the P.E. Grounds, eager to explore what other facilities the U.A. main campus offers in place of training for the students. She was hoping that no one would be there, so she can train for a little bit before heading to bed. Mei let her keep brand new gauntlets for tonight, encouraged her to try them during training. And that was exactly Cassie was wanting to do after dinner. The closer she got to the place, the louder the explosion got. When she arrived at the opening, all Cassie saw were blurs green lightning and explosion sparks.

"Is that all you got, Deku?!"

"Kacchan, we are sparring, not trying to blow up the entire area. What if Aizawa came by to check on us?"

"You know he ain't doing shits. Don't hold back on me just because of my recent injuries."

"That is not my intention, Kacchan."

The sound of explosions and blows were getting faster and much louder. This is the first time Cassie was able to witness a spar between Izuku and Katsuki in person, since all she had seen of their powers were on the TV whenever the Sports Festival went live. Choosing a nice spot nearby, she sat down and decided to observe the spar, hoping to learn more of their quirks. Suddenly, she saw Katsuki deflected Izuku's attack, causing stray green lightnings to fly toward her. She only heard the beginning of Izuku's shout before her quirk was activated. Her crimson blood shield sprung to life from her left arm, successfully shielded her from the green lightning. She purposefully hardened the shield a little bit, realizing that liquid is an electricity conductor. She still felt a little bit of the buzz, but otherwise she was okay. Her blood went back onto her gauntlets, and Cassie was shocked at how compatible they were with her quirk, especially when Mei made them to be electricity resistant. She needed to thank Mei later.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh areyouokay?! I'm so sorry I didn't realized you were there – "

"Oh for the fucking love of, she's obviously okay Deku she's not bleeding and she blocked your attack. She's not like you to take on attacks head-on and recklessly, you need to stop rambling."

Katsuki slapped the back of Izuku's head, but Cassie noticed it was quite gentle despite how harsh the gesture looked. She smiled and waved at her two dormmates.

"No harm done, Izuku. I am unhurt. And I like to observe spars, you both are amazing with how proficient you used your quirks. Not only that, you both are on par with each other."

"Pah, equal with this loser?! No fucking way, I want to be the best hero and I can't be equal to any fucker out there. How dare do you think that I am even on the same footing with this Deku?!"

Katsuki growled and stormed off, claiming to go train solo so that he can beat Deku again on their next spar. Izuku scratched his head in embarrassment as he came up to Cassie, his eyes zeroed in on the new gauntlets on Cassie's arms.

"Is that one of Mei's creation? They look so cool! She had improved a lot on her designs with hero tools in the past two years. If you have seen my hero costume you would have seen my gloves, Mei made them too! And she added more stuffs with my boots so it boosted up my quirks. Oh, and you have to see…"

Izuku began to shift to his mumbling mode, speaking too quickly for Cassie to follow anymore. This habit reminded her a lot of Mei, and while Mei reminded her a lot of Saiko whenever she talks about tea, Izuku reminded her a lot of her pet dog Matcha that she grew up with.

"Oh my gosh I muttered again I'm so sorry, I swear that's not what I always do I promise. Oh gosh I'm doing it again."

"No worries, Izuku. I like that you're sharing your knowledge with me. You're really kind, even if Katsuki is a bit tough on you."

Cassie watched Izuku's face morphed into a soft, dreamy look as the green-haired boy looked toward that direction that Katsuki had left. She recognized that look anywhere, seeing it plenty of time on Saiko's face every time she spotted a cute guy.

"Have you tell him yet?"

Cassie's question caught him off-guard, and the boy began to blush so red she thought he was about to turn into a tomato. Izuku was shaking his head so quickly, Cassie was afraid his head would got unhinged and fell off his neck.

"You should tell him, you know. You both are soon-to-be pro-heroes, and our career are full of unexpected twist-and-turn. You never know how long you have to be next to your important person until they were gone."

Izuku was taken aback by Cassie's sentimental comment. He was about to say something, but Cassie glanced at her phone, and frantically started to run toward the dorm. Izuku then realized that he has 10 minutes until curfew, and scrambled to grab his gym bag and ran after his new friend. Her somber look didn't escape him, and he wondered what happened to her for Cassie to has that look on her face. It wasn't until he made it back to the dorm and breathless, that Izuku realized he completely forgot to ask her about her quirk.

**First Day of 3rd Year**

"I wondered where our classroom would be?"

Ochako commented light-heartedly as she walked toward the classroom, Izuku to her left and Shinsou to her right. They were some of the last students to leave the dorm to head to school, neither wanted to come to class too early. Shinsou was yawning still, wishing that he got to sleep in a little longer. His mind wandered back to the new girl at the dorm, still impressed at how quickly she clapped back at Monoma without fear. She's gutsy, and he liked it.

"I wondered if Cassie will be in our class. Since Shinsou was in 2-B last year, I have a feeling she will be put in our class so each class has 21 students."

Izuku commented, his steps light. But he slightly fumbled as soon as he noticed that Katsuki was walking slightly ahead of their group, his cheeks flaring red as he remembered what Cassie told him last night. Ochako raised an eyebrow at Izuku, looked at Katsuki, and then back at Izuku again.

"Is that what kids nowadays call 'gay panic'?"

Izuku let out a loud squeak at Shinsou's comment, trying to hide behind Ochako despite having grown a solid six inches taller than her. Ochako's face slowly morphed into a sly smirk.

"I know you had it bad, Deku. I didn't know you have it THAT bad."

Izuku shook as he tried to desperately shush Ochako, gesturing for both her and Shinsou to speak quieter since Katsuki could potentially hear them. Ahead of them, Katsuki arrived first at the new classroom, and slammed the door open. Only for some people from both class A and B to stare right back at him.

"What the fuck?! Why the fuck are we all mixed up in one single classroom?!"

Katsuki bellowed as sound of protests was heard from the people inside the classroom, and the trio behind him sped up to see what he was talking about. Soon, chaos erupted as both Aizawa and Vlad King walked through the door.

"What's the meaning of this?! Why are class A and B all together?"

"Why don't we have our own classroom anymore?"

"I don't want to be in the same room as THEM!"

Aizawa said nothing, but one-by-one the students began to quiet down since they were intimidated by Aizawa's glare.

"Before I started the class, we will have a new student joining us."

Vlad King gestured to the door as it open, revealing a nervous Cassie wearing her new U.A. uniform. The students who have yet to meet Cassie before gasped, some were in awe and some were in shock. Mineta sitting in the front of the class was already breathing heavily, extremely happy to have even more beauties surrounding him in class.

"Hello everyone. To those who have yet to meet me, my name is Cassiopeia Shield Honda, or Cassie for short. I transferred to here from Seiai Academy, and I'm honored to be your new classmate. Before Seiai, I was born and raised in Texas, moved to I-Island when I was 11, and moved to Japan for school when I was 14."

Cassie introduced herself and noticed Izuku had this shocked look on his face, and she figured that he realized Cassie and Melissa were related. Her new classmates politely clapped for her, and they realized that she would have to sit next to somebody. The only open seat in the classroom is between Shinsou and Monoma, with Todoroki sitting behind it and Izuku sitting in the front. Aizawa then gestured for Cassie to sit at that desk, so the tall girl made her way to that desk without a word. As soon as she situated down, she turned to her right and was instantly being greeted by a scowl on Monoma's face. She stared at him wordlessly for another few seconds, and then turned away as if she didn't see him there. She could feel tension coming out of Monoma beside her as she looked to her left at Shinsou instead. Shinsou gave her a sympathized nod, and a small smile broke out on her face.

"So, many of you are really confused that both of the hero classes are in the same room. So, let me first and foremost, welcome you to the new U.A.'s Hero Class III. Aizawa and I will be your co-homeroom teachers, and we will alternate every day."


	7. Chapter 6

**In the heart of Hosu, 12PM**

"Your total will be 45,000 yen."

The young lady fumbled with her wallet to find the right change and pay for her purchase, smiling politely at the pharmacy technician. She is in her late 20s, with her straight ebony hair pulled up in a high ponytail and black-rimmed glasses frame her slender face. She is dressed in a white vest shirt with black pencil skirt, the typical outfit for female corporate worker. Finished paying for her items, she quickly grabbed the bag and turned around to leave the pharmacy when she accidentally bumped her shoulder lightly to the person behind her.

"I'm so sorry!"

She exclaimed and quickly left the place, hoping to make it back to her work place before her lunch break is over. The man she bumped into said nothing, but dully looked ahead and nodded at the smiling clerk.

"Ah, you're here again. Did the medication help you last time?"

The chirper technician smiled and took the doctor's notes the man handed to her, not fazed at all that the man didn't say a single word. She briefly looked at the paper before frowning.

"He upped your dosage? It hasn't even been 2 weeks since he last gave you the medication. That doesn't sound good at all, sir. I take it the medication didn't help then. Let me fill your new prescription for you quickly and you can head home and rest."

She exclaimed sympathetically and turned around to work on the new prescription order, not at all noticing at how intensely the man is staring at her. The man only stopped looking when his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he looked at it. His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly pulled up the message. A smile began to form on his face, but it was not a kind or warm smile. It was a smile filled with malice and evil.

_'Target confirmed, proceed with the process tonight.'_

**UA Training Ground**

"Oh my gosh Cassie, I love your hero outfit!"

Cassie blushed at the compliment, finally has the chance to wear the dream outfit that she had been wanting to wear. To her though, it looks just like a regular outfit she could wear to go to the mall, but they were practical enough for her to move in. If she has to wear skin-tight leotard, she will yeet her entire self out of a cliff. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeve black fitted turtle neck with matching black leggings. She pairs it with crimson shorts, white utility belt, and a red portable backpack that carries emergency supplies. Cassie completed the look with crimson ankle special boots, white gauntlets from Mei, clear protective goggles, and put her hair up in a high ponytail. Her classmates around her are also in their hero outfit, standing at the Sports Festival stadium. After the spiel about the combined class, the teachers had gathered all of the students onto a mega-bus and drove them to the stadium. A lot of the students seemed surprised and confused at why they were driven to the location.

"For yearly quirk assessment, of course."

Vlad King replied with a smirk as everyone began to connect the dot. Although, with quirk assessment being different every year, there is no telling what they would be doing this year around. Everyone's quirk usage had improved immensely for the past 2 years, but that doesn't mean the assessment will be a walk in the park.

"This year's quirk assessment, we will actually be doing quirk sparring in pairs just like how we did the hero-villain exercise back in your first year. Since Cassie just transferred here, it is important that you understand how her quirk works and for her to understand how everyone's quirk works. And the fastest way to learn is through sparring and combat assessment."

Everyone immediately got fired up after Aizawa's explanation, and Cassie got a bit intimidated. She preferred to play support, and is not really comfortable with sparring. She would fight if she must, but prefer to support whoever is to pair up with her. She observed the arena quickly, trying to assess the place so she has some knowledge to work with after. She suddenly made eye contact with Monoma in the crowd, and quickly looked away, uncomfortable with his glare.

"And now, it's time to draw lot. Since there is one odd pair out, one group out of each category will have 3 members instead. We purposefully go to this place since it much easier for Cementoss to alter the combat areas, but also each battle will take place in a different structure altogether."

Aizawa explained as he held out two boxes of lots, and one by one each student came up to draw them. Cassie looked at her lot, a bright red letter 'VJ' bolded on her white lot paper. She figured out immediately what it meant, and looked around to see who else have gotten the same group as hers.

"Oh my gosh, just my luck I'm paired with the pretty new girl eheheh."

She looked down and saw Mineta staring up at her with a dreamy smile on his face, and blood slowly pouring out of his nose. Cassie quickly used her quirk to slow his bleeding, hoping that he doesn't lose blood and pass out even before the assessment even started. Cassie then felt someone poking her shoulder, and turned around to face the black-haired girl in the red hero costume.

"Let's work hard together for this exercise. I'm excited to see what we can do."

Momo exclaimed cheerfully, more so excited to work with the new girl than having Mineta on the team. The trio looked up to the TV screen where the teams were posted, and were taken aback at the Hero team they have to face off.

"Agh we're screwed! Why do we have to face off Shinsou, Monoma, and Iida?!"

Mineta paled as Cassie looked over to the groups that were starting to form, mentally assessing the ones that she has to face off. She had seen how Iida's quirk work, and knew the gist of how they work. But she couldn't remember what Shinsou's nor Monoma's quirk are. She then approached Aizawa, whispering and asked if it was okay that she came into the exercise not knowing her classmates' quirks. Aizawa then grinned wolfishly.

"For groups J for both villain and hero, Cassie will have to figure out the quirks of her opponents by herself. Her teammates are not allowed to tell her, but she will be able to learn about her teammates' quirks. But in return, the Hero Team J won't get to know what her quirk is. You have to figure it out on your own."

Cassie nodded, figured that it was fair enough since there were some equal field that both groups are in. This give her the time to also observed the two that she wasn't sure of closely. Since her groups doesn't go until the end, she then sits back in the bleachers and watched Cementoss creating the building in the middle of the arena.

"The Villain team will safeguard this USB right here. The Hero Team will have to find it and retrieve it, or defeat the Villain team to win this assessment before the timer runs out. Hero team can also use the capture tape right here to capture the villains. The Villain Team can hide the USB anywhere inside the building, or one member can carry the USB with them. You will have 15 minutes to complete this assessment, plus 10 minutes of planning. We will also have a 30 minutes lunch break between groups E and F. Any question before we began the assessment?"

Vlad King asked the groups of students, and after 5 seconds of nobody raising their hands, gestured for groups A to begin their planning time.

**Villain Group J vs. Hero Group J**

"Would you like to tell me about both of your quirks, I would love to learn about them."

Cassie smiled politely as she fiddled with the USB in her hand, standing with her team inside the building. She knew that Iida's quirk and hers won't be a good match, and if her observation is right with what Monoma's quirk could be, he would be a troublesome one. She couldn't however, for the life of her figuring out what Shinsou's quirk is. She has an idea of what it could be, but there's no way his quirk would be that simple.

"My quirk allows me to create anything from open surface on my skin as long as I know what material the items were made out of. The larger the item or the more complicated ones, the longer it would take for me to create them. I have raised how many items I can make now, but if I passed that limit I will be very anemic."

"My quirk is Pop-off, I can pop off these balls from my head. They are really sticky once touched, and I can control how sticky they are, what they will stick to, and they will never stick to me."

Cassie nodded, deep in thought as she figured out which strategy is the best for her team's ability. Both her teammates have incredible quirks, which can be very useful in certain situation. Her teammates already know the opponent team's quirks are, and can quickly tell her if her plan would work or not. A light bulb hits her as she turned to Mineta with a small smirk.

"I'll tell you both about my quirk later, but first, how many of those sticky balls can you make?"


End file.
